


Everlasting Love

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Bus Sex, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come as Lube, F/M, Filming, Fingerfucking, Groping, High School, Masturbation, Nudism, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Sexual Experimentation, Shower Sex, Sleep Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: The last day of school until college has arrived for a young man and his girl, making his girl think of way to do thing with him while he focuses on the last day, but soon catches him off guard with bold chain of events.





	Everlasting Love

“Good morning, Will.” My teacher said.

“Morning, mister Terrance.” I said as I went to my seat, making my girlfriend stare at me with a small smile.

“I hope you don’t have plans on the last day of school.” She said.

“Seriously.” I said as I looked at her. “When do I ever plan ahead, Estelle?”

“Good point.” She said with a smile. “Then I need to think of something to do with you.”

“Can’t wait.” I said with a smile, then looked at my teacher as he stared at us.

Once the bell for class change sounded, She stood up and grabbed my hand.

“Do you have plans for collage?” She asked.

“Nope.” I said as we walked to our next class.

“Really.” She said in disbelief.

“My parents are in control of that.” I said. “They have been saving up and told me not to worry about it. Why are you worrying about that?”

“I’m trying to see how I squeeze more of my time into your life.” She said, making me smile.

“It’s not like I’m going to leave you.” I said. “I mean we have been together since middle school and my parents are aware of us.”

“That’s what they all say, then you get shipped off to another state and the person left behind never sees them again.” She said with a slight whine.

“I don’t think my parents can afford something like that.” I said with a smile. “I’ll discuss it with them when your near.”

“Thanks.” She said as we sat down.

As lunchtime rolled around, I went to the bathroom before someone grabbed me from behind and kissed my neck, making me gasp as I looked to the mirror to see it was Estelle.

“What are you doing in here?” I whispered forcefully.

“No need to whisper.” She said as she grabbed my crotch. “There’s no one here and I wished to take our relationship up a notch by giving you all the pleasure in the world.”

“We are in school.” I said.

“So and your point?” She asked as she started to pull down my shorts, making me look to the door.

“Someone could walk in.” I whined.

“What are they going to do, expel us for one day?” She asked. “They most likely won't tell and I’ll tell them they can watch us for their silence.”

I look at her in disbelief as she grinned, then she grabbed my dick before pointing it to her mouth.

“Don’t you want this?” I asked. “Or was I mistaken?”

“No, you’re not mistaken.” I said nervously before her grin widen.

She started to suck me, making me gasp from her mouth feeling so damn good that it was beyond words.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this out in the open.” I moaned.

The door opened, making us look to it to see one of the freshmen nerds staring in disbelief as he put his papers in a satchel.

“Say nothing or you’ll regret it.” She growled, making nervousness fill his color filling face. “And you can watch as a reward for your silence.”

He bit his lip as his face turned to a cherry instantly, then watched her as she return to work. I stared at him as he started to fondle himself to a mound.

“Estelle...” I started to whine.

“Shut it.” He said. “I won’t say a word. Can I film this for my needs?”

“Sure.” She said as I said no.

“Estelle.” I growled.

“A boy needs his porn.” She said with a grin, making me look at him in discomfort as her grin widened, then she looked back. “Don’t put it on the internet.”

“That’s part of not telling anyone.” He said, making her smile as she looked at me, then got back to work. “Can you lift your dress?”

She did as he asked, revealing her white panties that was on her tight handful size ass, making his eyes widen in disbelief as he pulled out his phone, then started to film before he pulled out his dick, making me stare in disbelief.

Estelle looked at him and let out a short laugh, then went back to her work as she pulled her underwear into her ass, giving him his eye candy that he craved. I looked to her face as I tried to not concentrate on him.

A few minutes later, he let out a short grunting moan.

“Fuck, you guys are good.” He moaned just as I glanced to him to see him shoot a strand of cum across the room before trying to catch the rest. “Way better than the slutty porn I can’t seem to not find.”

She giggled as he cleaned up his mess and went to the stall to do his thing as I stared at the cum that dripped from his hand to the floor.

He looked at me, then followed my eyes before sighing and cleaning up before washing his hands.

“Will you allow her to do that to me when your done?” He asked.

“No way.” I growled. “She’s mine. Get your own.”

“Sorry, I’m with him on that.” She said. “Get out or continue recording.”

He nodded as he started to film closer.

“Can I touch?” He asked, making her look at me for my answer.

“I’ll pay you fifty dollars just to play with her ass and that's it.” He said while pulling it out as he looked at me from her response, making me glance to him, then to her before she smiled as she nodded.

“Fine.” I said with a sigh, making her take the money and put it in my pocket. “Just her ass only and don’t hurt her or I’ll kill you.”

He grinned as he got down on his knees, then pulled away her panties before filming her slit, making his dick that was still hanging out start to harden again.

“Damn you got a nice girl if I react this quick.” He moans, then pulls out a phone charger stand and puts it in his mouth before mounting his phone on it to where he was staring at the screen as he continued to record.

Once he had it in place, he reached for her ass, then got closer, before putting a finger in her ass as he fondled himself, making her gasp as they both looked at me nervously.

“Your call on that one.” I said. “I don’t want to take that away if you like it.”

She smiled and returned to her work, making him smile as he started to finger fuck her slowly, then she closed her eyes in concentration.

A few seconds later, he looked at me before putting his face closer to her ass, then started to rim her, making her gasp.

“Please don’t stop him.” She moaned, making me stare in discomfort. “That feel so damn good.”

“Nothing else goes near that hole.” I said, making him nod before soft moan started to erupt from her as she started to rub herself.

He looked at what she was doing before filming it with a smile, then pulls out a cup from his fanny pack as he glances at me, making me shake my head in discomfort from the thought of him drinking her juices. He grinned as he put the cup under her, then really got into his rim job, making her gasp again before she moaned as she squirt in the cup.

“Fuck.” She said as she looked down. “I hate it when I squirt.”

“Don’t worry, I caught it for you.” He said, then dipped his finger in before tasting it, making her grin as he stared out in disbelief before taking another dip.

“Gross man.” I whined, making them giggle.

“Not really.” He said. “She’s really sweet like candy. try it, you won’t regret it.”

Estelle looked at me, before I reached out to the cup, then stared at the juice before dipping my finger in it and stared at it as she when back to her sucking. I put it in my mouth and stared out since it really was sweet.

“See, not so bad.” He said with a chuckle as she looked at me with a smile in her eyes before I gave it back to him and closed my eyes as he went back to his licking.

A few minutes later, my climax approached, making me grab her head and push it away, but she pushed my arms away and sucked harder as the boy grin.

“That means cum in her mouth.” He said, making her nod.

I stared at her before she got her wish a few seconds later, making me grunt.

“Damn, so hot.” He said with a grin as cum came gushing out of her mouth, then he caught some before it fell to the floor.

“Please don’t.” I said as he stared at it.

She looked at him before showing him my cum, making him catch some as it fell out, then I stare in disgust as she swallowed the rest and showed him again. He licked off the cum off his finger before staring out in disbelief and licked up the rest.

“Looks like your boyfriend don’t like that like we do and I need to try out my cum next.” He said as his grin widened, making me groan before they giggled. “Thanks a bunch. This will keep me going for the rest of my days in high school and possibly collage.”

“You’re welcome, now keep your word.” She said. “Happy jizz eating.”

I groaned again, making them giggle again.

“Of course.” He said. “I hope to see more from you two.”

He left the bathroom as she giggled from my face.

“Damn that was a thrill being watched as I suck you.” She said. “I hope you’ll allow me to do more naughty stuff with you.”

“Yeah.” I said in discomfort as the sight of them eating my cum still haunted me.

“It’s not bad actually.” She said.

“Shut it.” I whined with a cringe as I went to the stall and did my business, making her giggle. “It’s bad enough that I tried yours out.”

“At least you liked it and I’ll offer you some more chances to get it.” She said as she left the bathroom.

Once I was done, I took a deep breath and went to lunch.

As each class that passes, Estelle stared at me with more and more love in her face, making me smile as I was glad I opened that door to her if her love is my reward. Once school was over I took a deep breath from the long day and left the classroom before Estelle grabbed my groin.

“Uh-ah, none of that.” My principal said as he shook his head and stared at my face in worry.

“Expel me for the last few second of being in this school for all I care.” She said. “We love each other and you can’t stop us anymore.”

He stared at me as if he wanted me to confirm that, making me nod nervously before he rolled his eyes as he shook his head and went to his office. Once we stepped on our bus, she pushed me to the back seat, then pushed me to a sit before pulling up her dress as she sat down on my lap.

“What are you doing?” I asked as she pulled my shorts down to my thighs and sat down again, making her soft ass and leg touch me.

“Doing my second part of my plan to pleasure you.” She said as she pulled my cock between her thighs before tickling the head until i was hard, then softly saying, “Fuck my thighs.”

She pulled out some lube and spread it along her thighs as the boy from before came to us and sat across from us with a smile.

“So anything going on with you two?” He asked.

“Maybe.” She said as she pulled up her dress, revealing my cock, making him smile, then pull out his phone. “Don’t make it obvious. Now fuck baby.”

I looked to the classmates at they started to fill up the front of the bus, making me start to buck my hips.

“How does that feel?” He asked.

“Not as good as the blowjob, but close.” I grunted.

A few minutes later, the driver started to drive away as I started to grunt.

“Really already?” She asked.

“Sorry, too much excitement with so many people nearby.” I moaned as the boy reach for my shaft’s head, making her smack it away.

“Don’t touch him.” She growled just as my cum shot up and landed in his hand and on her legs.

“Damn he can shoot a load.” He said as exhaustion filled my body, making me lean my head back.

She turned around and started to french kiss me, making me open my eyes and stare into her eyes as The boy grinned as he filmed us.

“Go on, kiss her back.” He said, making me look to him before kissing her back as I closed my eyes.

She grabbed her dress and pulled it up before grabbing my shaft and got ready to line it up to her, making me grab her hand and shook my head.

“Too fast, I'm not ready for that.” I said, making her nod.

She glanced to the boy as he stared at me in disappointment before she pulled my shorts over my shaft and returned to her kissing. The boy move to our seat, making me look at him as he glanced to me.

“Let him be, he knows the rules.” She said, making me take a breath as he reached under her dress and started to fondle her ass before she gasped as she pushed back.

“Put in two.” She moaned, making his face fill with color as she continued to film our kissing as she rubbed herself.

A few minutes later, she came all over my legs, making me whine.

“Crap sorry.” She said. “I don’t always squirt.”

She got down on her knees before licking her cum off my legs, then looked at my crotch, making the boy move over to the other seat as he saw that. She pulled down my shorts and underwear, making the boy lean his head against the seat to look like he was sleeping as he films.

“You ready?” She asked, making me nod before she started to suck me, then I moaned as I leaned my head back.

“Keep an eye out for any suspicion please.” I moaned.

“Of course.” He said. “Anything for my porn. Kinda wish you allow her to put it in her.”

“Sorry, I’m not comfortable with that yet.” I moaned.

“I understand.” He said. “This is good enough.”

A few minutes later, I opened my eyes as I was about to cum, then looked at her.

“Can I have it this time?” He asked, making me groan before they giggled, then she shook her head.

“Sorry, I’m the only one that will suck him.” She said.

“No not what I meant.” He said with disbelief. “I’m not gay. Well, that I know of. You two are really hot and I’m starting to doubt that now.”

She looked at me, then nodded.

“Fine.” She said, making him move over and put a cup to her head as she started to suck me again, making me stare at him as he glanced to my face.

“Please don’t stare at me like that.” He said. “I’m experimenting and not very good at getting friends to do it with.”

I grunted, making her pull back as I started cumming, shooting into her face before he caught the rest as he giggled. “Now that’s hot. I like seeing cum shot in someone's face.”

Once he got all he could, he moved over and put some in his hand before started to masturbate with it.

“Really.” I whined, making him giggle with Estelle.

“Yep.” He said. “I wish to try mine after all and lotion taste gross.”

I whined as I looked forward to see Estelle’s face was clean before she moved to my side, making me pull my clothes up.

“Wait can I film you alone as I masturbate to you.” He asked, making me look at him in discomfort before he giggled. “Sorry, still trying to find out what works faster.”

I took a deep breath before pulling down my pants, making him pass his phone to me. I glance to him, then Estelle grabbed it before starting to film me up close. I opened my legs, making her grab my balls and fondle them.

"Oh, that’s going to be good." He said with as smile, making me look at him to see he now had his back to the wall and his pants were down to his ankles with his knees bent to where I could see everything. My semi soft shaft started to harden again, making me glance to it in worry.

“Don’t worry baby.” Estelle said. “I know it’s only a reaction.”

“Masturbate for me.” He said, making me glance to him before he passed the cup to me.

I glanced to it, then took it before dipping my cock into it and put some on my hand as I gave it back. Estelle started to film me as I glanced around to see no one looking back, so I started to masturbate for him. I closed my eyes and concentrated on getting to the climax as quick as possible. Once I was getting close, I looked to the boy to see him cumming into his face, making Estelle giggle before she grabbed some come off his leg and tasted it.

“Sorry, not as good as his.” She said, making him lick off his face.

“I like it though.” He said, making me groan before Estelle sucked me clean, then pulled my pants up before giving back his phone as I looked around to see I was getting close to my house.

“Can I stay at your house for a few days.” She asked, making me look at her. “I wish to pleasure you until collage and beyond if we go together.

The boy chuckled.

“Really need a girl like her.” He said. “Or maybe a boy, I think I did shoot more for you.”

I stared at him in disbelief.

“Thank you.” He said with a grin.

I stood up as he put on his pants, then pulled Estelle down the aisle and off the bus.

“It was a pleasure serving you Will and Estelle.” My bus driver said. “I hope you enjoy your new life that is about to change now that you're adults.”

I smiled as I nodded, then pulled Estelle off the bus and into my house.

Once I got to the kitchen, I opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

“Are you hungry?” I asked, then chugged it down.

“Yes, for your cum.” She said, making me choke on the water.

“Didn’t you eat enough today?” I asked. “And my parents...”

She pointed to a note on the fridge saying, ‘son, we won't be home for a few weeks as we celebrate our anniversary. We give you permission to do as you please as long as you keep the place clean. Including inviting your girl over’.

“I forgot about that.” I said. “I need a snack and a bath.”

“Okay.” She said. “Strip first. You are a nudist now.”

I giggled as I looked at her, before my smile faded.

“Seriously.” I said, making her smile as she nodded before she grabbed my shorts and underwear, then pulled them down. “I will not accept no as an answer now that you allowed me to suck you.”

“As you wish.” I said, make sure the curtains are closed. “We have a neighborhood full of children.”

“Right.” She said as she walked around the house as I pulled off my shirt while starting to cook some spaghetti. “Oh yes, that sounds good.”

I smiled as she leaned her chin on my shoulder and grabbed my shaft as she fondled it, making me look toward her and kiss her on the lips.

“I love you.” I said, making her smile.

“I love you too.” She said as I started to cook the beef.

Once it was cooked, I drained it before looking at the noodles to see it was done, making me start to mix it into the sauce. As I finished it, I turned to Estelle to see her completely naked now, making my eyes scan every inch of her body.

“Wait is this your first time seeing me?” She asked. “I thought you saw me shower a few times.

“That was In middle school.” I said. “It’s not the same anymore now that I understand what I’m looking at.”

She smiled as she took the pot and put it down before grabbing my hands, then put them on her C cup breasts, making me stare at her face before giving them a squeeze.

“You can do what you want to me from now on, not that I ever restricted you in the past.” She said, making me nod, before I hugged her just as she grab my shaft.

“Jeez, why are you so horny?” I asked with a giggle.

“Because you taste so damn good.” She said. “And I can’t wait to see what else I can do to you. That thigh fucking and two foot milk geyser was the best.”

I giggled as it did look like it shot that high. I grabbed the pot and started to fill up a bowl, then passed her one, making her put it to my dick as she grabbed it.

“No, that’s just wrong.” I whined with a smile as I pulled away, making her giggle.

I pulled out parmesan cheese.

“Here is the white stuff you want.” I said, making her giggle again before taking it and sprinkle it on to her food.

Once I finished eating, I went to my bathroom and turned on the shower before getting in and laid down as I closed my eyes, but opened them as Estelle got in with me, then laid on top of me in the sixty-nine position. I stared at her crotch as my cock started to harden.

“There he is.” She said with a giggle. “Like the view?”

“Yes.” I said nervously.

“Eat up.” She said with another giggle as I smiled, then she started to suck on me, making me grunt.

I started to eat her out, making that sweet taste fill my mouth once again. I bent my knees as I opened my legs and slid down to where I was flat, then wrapped my arms around her body as I closed my eyes. As I started to enjoy the taste of her, soft moans start filling the air from both of us. A few minutes later, I started to buck my hips into her, making her push a few fingers in my ass just as I moaned and came into her mouth.

“Hay, the woman is supposed to be first to cum when both are doing it.” I whined.

“Not much longer.” She moaned, making me get back to it until she filled my mouth.

I stared out in disbelief as I swallowed it before she look back, then smiled as she saw my face.

“You’ll get used to it.” She said.

“Maybe.” I said, making her giggle as she grabbed the body soap and started to clean me.

Once I was clean She picked me up with a grunt.

“Hay, careful.” I yelped. “Don’t hurt yourself.”

“Quiet.” She grunted as she carried me into my room, then put me on the bed and got under the covers before staring at me.

“About time you're out of energy.” I said, making her giggle.

“Not quite.” She said. “Go to sleep so I can do more to you, then we can try again in a few hours.”

I smiled and shook my head before turning to her, making her put her back to me and scoot closer to me to where my body was touching her. She grabbed my hand and put it to her slit before making me masturbate her as I closed my eyes. I woke up in the middle of the night with a hard on, making me look to the clock to see it was midnight as Estelle was sleeping next to me completely exposed, making me stare at her body, then took a deep breath as I got to my knees and pushed on her.

“Roll to your back.” I said, making her open her eyes as they locked to my cock.

“Mm okay.” She mumbled as she fell flat, making me spread her legs apart, then stare at her slit as I wondered if I really wanted to do this.

I looked to her face to see her eyes were closed, making me take a deep breath before getting over her. Her eyes crack open before she smiled weakly, then she closed her eyes, making me grab my shaft and line it up. I looked to her face once more, before pushing in, making her grunt with a small smile forming again.

“Bout time.” She slurred, making me take a deep breath as I laid down on top of her, pushing my full length into before she moaned.

“Good... fit.” She mumble as I started thrusting myself in her, making smile as I couldn't believe she can’t even open her eyes while getting fucked.

She wrapped her arms and legs around me, making me start to kiss her, but she didn’t kiss back as she started to fall back to sleep, so I push to her back wall to wake her.

She moaned as I kissed her again, making her kiss me back before slowing.

“Jeez, what did you do to me if you are this tired?” I asked with a giggle.

“Everything besides this.” She mumbled, making me chuckle and start focusing on her fucking.

She started to grunt as I tapped her back wall every now and then once I found my rhythm. A minute later she finally opened her eyes as she let out a moan before her walls clamped down on me, making me grunt as I lost my rhythm from the unexpected feeling.

“Sorry.” She said with a giggle, then kissed me, making me continue fucking her.

Not to much longer, I started to grunt before I tried to pull out, making her grab me and lock her legs around me.

“I don’t think so.” She said. “You're finishing in me.”

“Are you sure?” I asked.

“Yes, you’re not leaving me as you said.” She said, making me nod as I started thrusting in her again until I came deep in her.

“Oh yes, good feeling.” She moaned as she kissed me, making me smile with embarrassment. “Round two starts in the morning whither you are ready or not now that I took everything from you again, Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
